


The Reynolds Pamphlet

by Katness2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Angry Angelica Schuyler, Angry Eliza Schuyler, Angry Phillip Hamilton, But also not, F/M, Historical, Not Modern, Sad Eliza Schuyler, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: The aftermath of The Reynolds Pamphlet.1. Eliza2. Phillip3. Angelica(From my account on FF.net)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Eliza

I had gone out to take a stroll in the city. As I passed down shops and stores, people had begun to give me funny looks. I had decided to brush the looks off, they were usually common because of my husband. Alexander Hamilton, oh I loved him so. I had thought our bond was made of steel. But that day, It had changed.

A woman looked at me with sympathy, "Mrs. Hamilton, I am terribly sorry, I can't even imagine what you're going through!"

I frowned and knitted my eyebrows together, "Whatever do you mean?"

The woman took a step back and gasped, "You haven't read the pamphlet?"

"What pamphlet are you speaking of?" I asked. It couldn't have been good…

"The Reynolds Pamphlet!" exclaimed the woman, "Here, I have another copy in my bag…" The woman began to rummage through her bag before she pulled out a pamphlet, "It's written by..your husband...skip to this paragraph."

_The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me._

"A..connection?" I murmured, not wanting to jump to conclusions like my husband, I read a little farther.

As I read I realized my guess was correct.

"I..um..may I take this?'' asked the woman, my voice slightly breaking while doing so. She nodded, the sympathy still crystal clear on her face.

I sped back to my house, trying as hard as I could to ignore the looks filled with pity. I had no idea what emotion I was feeling at that moment as I passed the whispers. I was angry with Alexander. I was embarrassed for myself. I was upset. I was jealous. I was surprised. I was..everything but happy. The whispers, although still unbearable, weren't the worst. After what felt like four years, I finally reached my house. My oldest son Philip looked up at me as I walked into the sitting room and smiled, in his arms was my youngest, William. Thee smile immediately faded as he saw my expression.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Philip asked, still bouncing the baby in his arms.

"Nothing sweetie," I lied, "Where is your father?"

"Daddy is in his office," My daughter said, looking up from her book.

"Okay..I'm gonna be in my room for a few hours then.."

"Wait," Philip handed William to Angelica, "we need to talk."

Philip and I walked down the hallway so that the other children couldn't hear us.

"Mother, please tell me what's wrong," Phillip begged.

"I love you," I kissed his forehead and slipped the pamphlet into his hand.

"What?" He looked at the pamphlet with knitted eyebrows, but when he looked back up to look at me, all he saw was the door to my bedroom.


	2. Philip

I stared at my Mom's door, still confused, but then I heard the most heartbreaking noise in the world. A mother's cries. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes just from hearing her cry. I looked back down at the Pamphlet to see my father wrote it..he possibly could've done another stupid thing?

When I was finished reading all 95 pages about Father's affair, my blood was boiling. I loved my parents dearly, but right now I was upset...no, worse than upset..with my Father. He and my mother are..were happily married. My mother must have been heartbroken, how could she not? Why? Why must he dive in without thinking? He's lost me and Mother's trust and ruined the family's reputation. I rushed into my father's office without sparing another second. We needed to have a word. I slammed the door open and there he was. He was distraught.

"Father?"

He flinched at my voice, not realizing I had been there despite my loud entering, "Phillip?"

I couldn't help but feel a small ounce of sympathy for my father. He seemed ready to break. But my mother..she was kind..and…fragile.

I cleared my throat, "We must talk."

His eyebrows furrowed up, "Whatever about?"

I threw the pamphlet on to the table, refusing to make direct eye contact with my father. His eyes glanced at the pamphlet. He went two tones lighter in the face.

"Phi-"

"No, let me speak," I cut him off, "You destroyed this family, you do realize that?"

His eye dropped to the floor.

"Mother knows."

His breath caught in his throat as he paled, "No...nononono...She.."

"You knew she would find out, why are you so worried?" Phillip challenged.

"I didn't want her to know so soon.." He whispered, "How is she."

"In her room..crying.."

His eyes drifted once again, "I'm sorry."

"I don't think it me you should be saying that to."


	3. Angelica

I had been setting up the dining table for supper, humming _Victoire de l'armée d'Italie._ I glanced up to see my spouse standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello dear," I greeted. I walked up to kiss him on the cheek, but he grabbed my hand.

"We must talk Angelica."

I frowned, "What about?"

"Your sister."

Angelica's eyes strayed down to her husband's hand and sure enough, they were holding a piece of parchment. Dread coursed through her body.

"She's not dea…" I choked on the last word.

"No!" John shook his head, "She is alive and well."

I breathed out a sigh of relief I hadn't known I was holding in.

"But...I think you should visit her though," John stated resting a hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"What is something wrong?" I raised a brow.

John handed me the parchment which I now realize was some pamphlet. I frowned slightly, "The Reynolds Pamphlet?"

"Read it."

No. This wasn't fine. My sister deserves none of this. Alexander isn't dumb, he knows he's damn blessed he has Elza in his life, so why pull an idiotic stunt like this? I can't accept this! I began to prep myself to sail back to New York. Alexander was about to feel the wrath of Angelica Schuyler Church.

I slam open the door and the culprit who broke my beloved Eliza's heart.

"Angelica!" Greeted Alexander with a feeble smile.

I returned my affection for the hospitality with a glare that could kill, and If that won't work I'm rather skilled at fighting (ask Thomas.)

"Is everything all right?" Alex whispered. Oh. He knew. He knew what was coming.

"You didn't think this through did you?" I hissed.

Alex's eyes fled to his shoes.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped.

Alex whimpered, "I wasn't"

I rolled my eyes, "When do you?"

Alex's pulled on the edge of his collar, not responding and still staring at the floor in either embarrassment or shame, I couldn't tell.

"I promise I regret everything, Angelica..." Alex said eyes gazing at his shoes.

"That makes no difference!" I yelled, "You regret it? You're sorry? Is it going to magically fix anything?"

"No." He made eye contact, "It can't be fixed, but It can be better then it is now."

I scoffed, "Good luck."

And then I left him in the living room. He can wallow in self-pity but he should know that it isn't himself he should be pitying someone else. I walked down the hallway quickly. I needed to see her. To make sure she was okay. To comfort her. To protect her. I bit my bottom lip. Uh oh. I had forgotten what room was hers… I was about to just tap on any door praying that it was my sister's, but-

"Aunt Angelica?"

Phillip. The poor child. He had bags larger than the ones Angelica brought with her below his eyes.

"Phillip darling, are you alright?" I questioned. I brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

He scoffed, "I'm better than most in this house."

"That awful?" I worried.

Phillip sighed, "The children found out from whispers and are shocked and it's very clear, Father also isn't doing well-"

I rolled my eyes, "You're Father made this mess."

"And now he's paying the price," Phillip lamented, "the kids are unsettled and refuse to speak with him, and people constantly bother him on the street."

"Good." I murmured under my breath before speaking clearly, "How is..?"

Phillip ran a hand through his unkempt hair and let a sigh out, "In her room for a few days.."

"Oh no…" I bit my lip yet again.

"Wait, who has been taking care of the children when your father is at work?" I questioned.

Phillip yawned before answering, "I have."

The poor child must be exhausted!

"Take a break," I told him smiling.

His eyes widened with panic, "But who-?"

"Me."

He calmed down, "You'll be in charge of mom too?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Try to get her to eat or sleep.," Phillip told her lethargically.

"I will, but right now I'm trying to get you asleep," I responded trying to get the child to sleep.

"Ok...Goodnight Auntie"

"Goodnight."


End file.
